The Gods Read The Lightning Thief
by Ms. AJ Ninja
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are sent back to the ten years in the past to read the Percy Jackson Series. They meet younger past demi-god, gods, and Rhea? Will they survive? And what's the bet that Nico and Percy have? Percabeth/Thalico. Ratings may change for... purposes.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is no was associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Author's Note: This is a revision of the first chapter. I was dissatisfied with how it went. I am working on the actual first chapter. I will probably update frequently during the summer when I have no upcoming tests. I am so sorry for the late update! Don't worry... it will come soon. Here's the revision.**

* * *

**Percy's**** POV**

It wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with it, despite what Nico said. Oh… wait. I'm getting ahead of myself; you probably don't know what I'm talking about, do you. Let me start from the beginning. Hi there, Percy Jackson here. My girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, was in my apartment (not like that!) helping me study when things started to go downhill. Literally.

"Hey Wise Girl do you want anything?" I asked her while getting up to go to the kitchen. I rummaged through the kitchen trying to find the plate of blue cookies my mom hid.

"No. Just don't get kidnapped or something… okay?" She said jokingly at first then her tone getting worried at the end. It's been a few months after we defeated Gaea, but the nightmares we still there. Being stuck in Tartarus isn't a good thing for a demi-god. At least I had her with me. I wouldn't survive without her. We kept each other sane, well as sane as we already were. We're never out of each other's sight for more than a few minutes. Luckily, my mom doesn't mind her staying in the guest room. She does smile when I wake up in her room. (It's not like that! We don't do anything like… that.) Since she still has to rebuild some of Olympus her father allowed her to stay in New York. Don't tell Mr. Chase that she's staying with us. I shuddered at the thought.

"You know I won't," I said softly as I came back with the plate. Then I smiled toothily and spoke, "Like I would want to leave you."

She grinned, brightening up my day. Annabeth chuckled and smiled sadly at the memory. "As long as we're together," she repeated her words. I intertwined my hand with hers and faced towards her.

"Together," I whispered as I leaned forward and pressed my lips gently onto hers. Then there was a ground-rumbling shake that only seemed to come from the room we're in, which was a little terrifying since we're on the tenth floor. We broke apart and started into each other's eyes. I held her hand tightly as a bright light engulfed us. Next thing I know is that we were falling. Fast.

"AHHH!"

**Nico's POV**

It was all Percy's fault. He was there first! Ow! Annabeth! What was that for? Okay let _me _start from _my _beginning. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. I know, the irony right? It started when I made my way towards my girlfriend's (Yes, I do have one.) cabin. I passed by Jason, who was staying here for the week, and Piper, his girlfriend. They waved their hands that weren't intertwined with one another and I gave a nod of acknowledgement. I knocked on the front of her door wearily. Her cabin gave _me_ the chills. But with her godly parent… it was sort of inevitable. She opened the door and gods did she look amazing. (You know it's true. Sorry guys she's rolling her eyes at me.) Thalia grinned and leaned against the door, smirking. I rolled my eyes while she laughed at my obvious discomfort for being near her cabin. She was kicked out of the Hunters because she had a crush on me. (Seriously glad about that.)

"Hey Thals," I greeted my girlfriend with a smirk. She just opened the door wider, her invitation for me to come in. I walked in and sat in the new redecorated cabin. It wasn't cold and there wasn't a large statue of Zeus. (Thank the gods!) There was a skylight so you can see the constellations and new beds. It was truly beautiful. Annabeth did a good job with the designs.

"So what are you doing over here Ghost Boy?" She asked while she laid her head on my lap, her feet hang over the couch.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Nope," She said popping the p. I rolled my eyes as she grinned. I leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. She grabbed the back of my head and forcefully kept my head in place. I gave a startled moan then broke apart for air. I gave her a smirk and moved so she sat on my lap. I moved to kiss her again then I felt the ground shake. We gave each other a look and stood up quickly. We moved to the door but a bright light engulfed us and we were falling.

"AHHH!"

**Third Person POV**

"AHHH!" Four teens screamed while falling on… a couch? It was pristine and bright white. Well… the whole room looked white and pristine. The only thing weird about the room was that it had no windows… or doors. It seems to radiate light but there weren't any sources of light.

"Nico? Thalia? How did you get here?" Percy asked the disoriented pair. He gave the room a weary glance; the room gave him the chills.

"I don't know were just, um, doing stuff then this light came and we fell," said Thalia.

"Us too," Annabeth said agreeing with them. They gave each other a look but then a white note and a couple of books fell on Percy's lap, he opened the note and read.

_Dear Half-Bloods,_

_You shall take these books to Olympus. I will transport you to Olympus ten years in the past to prevent the unnecessary deaths that have occurred. The Fates approved of these and wrote them under the pseudo name Rick Riordan. Give this note to the gods and tell them that I said to tell them to swear on the River Styx not to kill you four for any reason. You will meet seven-year-old Annabeth, Percy, Travis and (six years old) Connor Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Charles Beckondorf, Silena Beauregard, Katie Gardner, Lee Fletcher, fourteen year old Luke Castellan, and twenty-three year old Grover Underwood. Tell you title. And don't worry dears. They won't kill you. You just have to tell them right after the oath. Tell my children and grandchildren I love them and to stop fighting._

_With All My Love,_

_Rhea_

"Guys? I think that I found the passage to Olympus," Annabeth said while gesturing to the black portal that looks down upon the Throne Room. Annabeth took the books from Percy while Thaila looked at the portal trying to hide her terror.

"Oh Styx. That's really high. Gods, why can't we just take a way that doesn't involve falling," Thalia said as she looked around trying to find a way out of the door-less room. Nico gave her a sympathetic glance and held her hands in his.

"Just close your eyes. I'll hold you," Nico told her. Thalia gave him a shaky smile and with that they all plunged into the passageway to find themselves falling again.

* * *

_In Olympus Ten Years Ago_

**Zeus's POV**

It was December 21, the Winter Solstice, and as usual the gods and goddesses were all arguing. After all these millennium they still fight over the past. I mentally rolled my rainy gray eyes. I was about to yell at them to be quiet because the demi-gods were present when I heard a noise and everyone quieted down. Everyone glanced around looking for the source of yelling.

"AHHH!" screamed four teenagers. Hera waved her hand and a couch appeared before them. The blond girl, the child with all black clothes, and another girl who suspiciously like my dead daughter fell on the couch, while the that raven-haired boy landed on the floor. The half-bloods that were already here chuckled with Apollo and Hermes.

"Really? You guys land on a couch while I land on the floor. No fair," the raven-haired boy whined to the three on the couch. Surprisingly, the boy does not seem to be hurt. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You're just not as cool as us," the boy in all black clothes told him while smirking. Who are they to interrupt the solstice?!

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" I boomed at them.

**Percy's POV**

I fell on the floor. Even with the curse of Achilles, it's still not fair that they get to land safely on a couch that wasn't there a couple a seconds ago. Gods, this is so not my day. My curse comes back on after I leave the Roman Camp and when I enter I don't have the curse anymore. It was really odd seeing Frank punching after we left camp. His hand is still bruised.

"Really? You guys land on a couch while I land on the floor. No fair." I whined to my friends on the couch on the couch. I pouted and Annabeth giggled.

"You're just not as cool as us," Nico told me while smirking. Cocky son of a -

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Zeus boomed and made us four jump a little. I motioned to Thalia to greet her father first but she shook her head quickly. I looked at the others but they seemed to agree that I would go first. I sighed and picked myself off the ground. I walked up to Lord and Uncle Zeus and knelt at his throne and the others followed. I gave Zeus the note from Great Grandma Rhea and he read the note to everyone. The gods looked at each other hesitantly but they swore the oath. They probably didn't want to upset her.

"Love you to Grandma!" Apollo blurted out randomly. Some people cooed, some sighed, and some just laughed. Then a white piece of paper appeared on the Sun God's lap. He read it to the council with a smile.

_Dear Apollo and Children,_

_I love you too, dear. Give all my children and grandchildren my love. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades… I love you each equally so stop acting like children you/re giving me a headache. I don't get headaches. (And to those who just appeared, tell them to say their full names now.)_

_Love,_

_Rhea_

Apollo gave a blindingly, bright smile that made me turn my head. Zeus gave me a look that made me shudder. I slowly made my way to the front of his throne. I went down on one knee and stood up. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus." I said nervously to all the people in the room. Chaos occurred and I nimbly walked backwards to my friends. Their faces were grim.

"Poseidon you broke the oath!" roared Hades and Zeus.

"Hey! Zeus you have no right to judge me you broke the oath too. Anyway why would Olympus need saving." Dad said indignantly to him and Zeus quieted down.

"It's in the books," was all I said. I quickly shuffled to sit next to Annabeth while Thalia made her way to the center of the room.

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus," Thals said to the council but mostly to her dad. Hera glowered at her while her father stared at her in shock. A younger version of Annabeth came running and sobbed into her light grey jacket. She looks adorable at the age of seven.

"I thought you were dead." AJ sobbed into Thalia's shirt clutching her waist. Then a young Luke with no scar marring his face came to her.

"Thals?" Luke said hesitantly as if she wasn't real. Thalia gave him a one-armed hug, which made Nico growl quietly. I nudged him but he just crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to them.

"I thought you were a tree," Zeus told her, sounding happy that his only daughter was alive. Hera glared at her husband but he didn't pay attention.

"I was." Thalia grimaced at the memory and Annabeth, the older one, came to the center.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Architect of Olympus," my girlfriend said not mentioning that she had the Mark. AJ looked at herself grinning.

"So this is how I look like ten years in the future?" AJ asked proudly. Annabeth smiled at her and said, "Yup lil' me."

"Why would Olympus need an architect?" Athena asked her daughter, the older one of course. The gods looked at each other and wondered what was going to happen.

"Details later." She waved her off. Nico, who was laying down on the couch taking up all the space, stood up and sauntered his way to the center of the room with us.

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King. Also Thalia's boyfriend," He finished giving a pointed look at the guys eyeing Thalia, mostly Luke. His arm was wrapped around Thalia's waist as she rolled her eyes at his possessiveness.

"You broke the oath too!" Zeus thundered. Zeus's eyes also glanced at the arm wrapped around his daughter's waist. Maybe he was angry with that too.

"No! He was born before the oath was made!" Hades replied glaring at his youngest brother. Zeus then glared at Nico, which made him slowly take his arm away. Thalia frowned then a bright light filled the room and there stood me, well seven-year old me by the looks of it. He looked at me or his future self and ran towards me, eyes wide.

"Whoa! Are you me?" PJ stared at me in awe. He poked me to see if I was real. I quietly chuckled at my younger self's actions. Annabeth looked at my younger self with a cute smile on her face.

"Yup," I said ruffling PJ's hair. He then looked at everyone else in the room and his eyes widened even further when he saw AJ.

"Me! She looks like a pretty princess," PJ whispered to me while pointing to her. I smirked then looked at Annabeth who gave me a raised eyebrow. I mouthed _later_ and she nodded. I explained to all the demi-gods who didn't arrive at camp at the age of seven all the basics about god. They all seemed to accept it pretty easily. Dad took PJ to tell him about not being there for him, well me, but him. Gods this is so confusing. Annabeth came over to me.

"So what were you smirking about?"

"PJ saw AJ and said she looked like a pretty princess."

"Oh gods, 7-year-old Percy is better with girls than you were a couple of years ago," She said while laughing. I frowned then sniffled jokingly.

"It's not my fault that girls are hard to figure out." Annabeth gave me a kiss on the cheek, which automatically made me smile.

"Well…" Annabeth was going to say something but the other couple came over. Nico had this crazed look in his eyes as he stared at us. I looked at him oddly.

"I bet you that you can't hide your relationship from Athena. Or any of the god for that matter," Nico said with a mischievous look on his face. I groaned but then I remembered a water ability I had that made the water molecules in the air (They are there. You just can't see it.) move fast making it seem like there was nothing there. It was a pretty cool power when you had to hide from harpies with your girlfriend.

"Deal. 10 drachmas," I said holding out my hand.

"Deal." He shook my hand. The girls just rolled their eyes. Athena came and waved her hand and made different chairs/couches appear for us to sit in. They were already in their normal sized chairs since we came in so we sat.

"What are the names of these books Mother Rhea told us to read?" Zeus asked as he saw that Annabeth still had the pile in her hands. Athena gestured Annabeth to give it to her and she did.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Lightning Thief, Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Sea of Monsters, Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Titan's Curse, Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Battle of the Labyrinth, and Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Last Olympian," Athena told him reading each book cover.

"Cool, we get to read all of Percy's personal thoughts." Thalia grinned while I groaned. _This is going to be soo embarrassing. _

"Who will read first?" Annabeth asked. I took the book. Might as well read it first since it's my thoughts.

"**I Accidentally Vaporized My Pre-Algebra Teacher,**" I read.


End file.
